moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackhawk Corps
EFFECTIVE: 20 MAY, 2010 The Blackhawk Corps has been disbanded. I'm fed up with Moon Guard. Perhaps I'm the one in need of a thicker skin, but when it's all said and done, listening to all you argue and bicker, accusing each other of meta-gaming, god-modding or RP-moderating isn't my idea of fun, and definitely not worth $15 a month. Half of you idiots don't even know the definitions of these terms you and your brain dead friends so rightfully throw around. The other half... I don't even know where to begin. I hate you, Moon Guard! ''- Aden'' The Blackhawk Corps is a private, multi-race, para-military organization created to act as a deterrent to internal threats from within the Alliance itself. "The Corps" as it's known in most circles, operates as the clandestine hand of the Alliance Martial Provost under a lateral parternship. It also maintains itself as a lower auxiliary unit under SI:7 with a single lead field operative in command; giving the Corps limited operational autonomy in certain areas of civillian and military law enforcement. Raised traditionally as a militia, the Blackhawk Corps is a relatively small unit comprised of highly specialized individuals recruited from all walks of life. The wide range of combat, medical, technical and academic skills posessed by each member augments the Corps as an extremely flexible fighting-force capable to adapting themselves to nearly any type of mission. Under the current roguish leadership of Field Operative 1st Grade Aden Hawke, The Blackhawk Corps has been known for engaging in questionable vigilante activites, perpetrated under their martial authority, in the name of deterrence and defense of Stormwind and the Alliance proper. The Blackhawk Corps is a miltaristic vigilante themed, full-time roleplaying guild. Contact Aden in-game for further information. Common misconception is that the Blackhawk Corps is a mercenary guild. This is false. While we may take a mercenary into our organization, we are not primarily a mercenary-themed. Mission Statement The primary mission of the Blackhawk Corps is to protect the Alliance and all of it's holdings, first and foremost, from internal threats with guidance from the Alliance Martial Provost and SI:7 - overseen by at least one representative of the attending authorities. The Corps will assist and lend its aid to any organization acting in the defense of the Alliance by any means necessary. Eligibility for Service and Recruitment Anyone aspiring to join the Blackhawk Corps must be interviewed personally by the Director himself or an appointed officer. All applicants will be questioned for prior military service, service to other non-military organizations, family background and criminal history. Applicants who are currently serving in the military must recieve permission from their commanding officer to leave their unit. Upon joining the Blackhawk Corps, any rank or authority held previously by the applicant will hold no bearing in the command structure of the Corps. Upon admittal into the Blackhawk Corps, the applicant will be given the rank of Recruit and must pass an Initiation Trial. The Initiation Trial consists of a randomly chosen test that will guage their individual skills. Upon satisfactory completion of the trial, the recruit will be given full-membership status with in the Corps. The Interview process and the Trials are designed to discern the player's knowledge of World of Warcraft's lore, how well their character fits into it, their overall capabilities in roleplaying; as well as the mandatory in-character reaction required for the two parties to get to know each other. Chain of Command and Standard Operating Procedures For all intents and purposes, the Blackhawk Corps operates in similar practice to most military units. However, as in institution of its own, the Corps' jurisdiction remains seperate from military authority below the Director's level of leadership. Military organizations seeking to council with the Corps may only do so with the acting Director or by approval of the commanding officer of the Alliance Martial Provost. Furthermore, The title of "Enforcer" will be fittingly granted to members of the Corps in relation to their duties in policing of Alliance internal affairs, as delegated by the acting Director. Director of the Corps (Guild Leader) The Director is the SI:7 Field Operative sanctioned as the commanding officer of the Blackhawk Corps. Additional SI:7 operatives who join the Corps forfeit their rank and are subject to the authority of the acting Director while in service to the Corps. Only a single operative may be in command of the Corps at any given moment. Upon the termination of the Director, the next highest-ranking SI:7 operative must take command or the unit will be disbanded. Upon disbandment, all sensitive items and records will be accounted for and destroyed under the supervision of a higher-ranking SI:7 Official, or the commanding officer of the Alliance Martial Provost. All authorative responsibilities, priveledges and security clearances delegated by the former Director to his/her subordinates will be permanently revoked. Any currently-serving military members will be returned to the unit they were serving prior to joining the Corps. Prior SI:7 members will return to normal duty with their rank restored. *The Director is primarily responsible for the planning, organization and successful tactical execution of any mission tasked to the Corps or otherwise; and the aquisitions of all materials, weapons, armor, equipment and personnel needed to operate at full capacity. *The Director may delegate the aforementioned responsibilities, as well as other operational authority, and promote or demote members at his/her discretion. *The Director is personally responsible for the training and integrity of his appointed officers, as well as the disciplining of every member under his command. *The Director may appoint rightfully skilled individuals as specialty officers. (i.e. medical or engineering officers) *The Director may terminate any member for insubordination, poor performance, or for any other reason that would compromise the integrity of the Corps or jepordize the security of the Alliance, at his/her discretion. *Only the Director may promote Recruits to full-time members. *Only the Director may field and command a designated Kill-Team. Deputy Director (Assistant Guild Leader) *The rank of Deputy Director will only be available to officers when there is an excess of personnel to command. *The rank of Deputy Director will be granted to the most capable officer fit to serve as the Director in his/her temporary absence. Upon termination of the Director, the Deputy Director will be the first canidate to assume command. *The Deputy Director assumes all duties and responsibilities of the Director in his/her temporary absence. Upon the return of the Director, the Deputy Director retains his/her rank but will only have the authority of an officer. Chief Enforcer (Officer) *Chief Enforcers are officers who are first-line subordinates to the Director and first-line ranking superiors to Corps Enforcers and Recruits. They are the backbone of the Blackhawk Corps as an organization. *Chief Enforcers are personally responsible for training leading and supervising any designated number of Corps Enforcers. *Chief Enforcers are personally responsible for the tactical management, coordination and successful execution of any task or duty assigned to them by the Director or their proxy. They may further delegate duties to Corps Enforcers in a fair and proportional manner. *Chief Enforcers may recruit new members to their discretion but will be held responsible for that recruit's actions and behavior. They may also terminate new recruits at their own discretion. Corps Enforcer (Member) *Corps Enforcers are full-time militia members tasked to carry out and execute any order or duty issued to them by the Chief Enforcers. If there is an excess of personnel, a Corps Enforcer may be directly assigned to serve under a Chief Enforcer themselves. If a Chief Enforcer is absent, they will directly serve the Director or their proxy. *Corps Enforcers will obey the orders of their first-line superiors/supervisors and any ranking member superior to theirs. *Corps Enforcers are the driving force behind the Blackhawk Corps - its eyes, ears and its hands. Recruit (Initiate) *Recruits are unofficial, unassigned members of the Corps who have passed the extensive recruitment screenings. *A Recruit must pass their Indoctrination Trial to become a full-time Corps Enforcer. They will be granted one additional attempt to pass their Trial before dismissal from the Corps. *Time spent as a Recruit is a probationary period where their every action will be scrutinized. Under no circumstance will a recruit act on behalf of the Corps in public. Doing so will result in immediate dismissal. History The Blackhawk Corps, in it's earliest incarnation, was a militia of civilian refugees who banded together to fight the Scourge's invasion of Lordaeron during the Third War. With the majority of the military in Kalimdor and Northrend, the Corps assisted the remaining regiments left behind that would later become the Scarlet Crusade. As the war raged on, the Blackhawk Corps began to splinter, throwing their favor in support or against the Crusade. The conflict ended violently resulting in the disbandment of the Blackhawk Corps. The survivors fled and dispersed to their separate ways. Today, the Blackhawk Corps has been reformed and reconfigured to serve the Alliance in the present day, under the leadership of one it's surviving members. While the scope of their operations may greatly differ from their progenitors, the Corps has kept many of it's traditions, customs and idealogy that it was initially founded with. Category:Alliance Guild